Secret kakashi
by Presuntuoso
Summary: This is the first chapter of a serie about a young kakashi hatake and the efforts along his sensei the hokage minato namikase to solve a mistery and also hide from everybody else in konoha aterrible secret


-Hurry up kakashi, or we'll be late. Said the young kunoichi knocking the door.

-Yeah, yeah. You know?, it's kinda rude to knock and yell at people's door at this hour of the morning. Said calmly a voice at the other side of the door.

-Well, first of all, it's your fault for being late, since your promised to be there with me, and second, IT'S ALMOST NOON!

-I never promised to be there early, and i'm pretty sure that even on noon it's still rude to yellow at people's door, said the gray haired ninja opening the door.

-Well, i know very well you're not the "arriving early" kind of person, but i really dont wanna be late to my own promotion!

-You must be kidding me, right, as soon as sensei notice you're not there he will send his guards to come and get u...

The shinobi could not finish the sentence, when in front of them, a tall, blonde and handsome man appeared.

The blonde man stared at the young kunoichi and smiled while taking off his hat

-Is kakashi giving you trouble?

-As usual. Said the girl smiling at the hokage, and then they both laughed.

-Well sensei, i must admit i'm impressed that you came in person to get us, i was expecting your guards. Everyone would go crazy if the hokage dissapeared from such an important event. Said the young ninja trying to distract them from laughing

The man cleared his throat in an atempt to make a serious voice.

\- You'll see kakashi, i take myself as a man of many skills, some of them are the capability of leaving an event for a short time, go wherever i want, and be right back in matter of minutes or seconds, i use this ability to fetch some ramen in the middle of a meeting once in a while, but is also useful in ocations like this, another of the skills i possess is to be the only man in konoha to get you immediately out of your apartment. I'm using both right now to prevent you from being late today, and also stopping kushina from killing me for letting you be late.

-Anyway, we are really tight of time, so take mi arm and let's go back.

The two ninjas touched the blonde's arm and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

-There you are!. Said a woman walking to them, her face was filled in anger, and all of them knew what that meant, the three of them felt the most terrible fear. One of the two most common feelings while being alongside her, the other one, was simply love.

She was as beautiful as an angel, but as terrible as a demon, the woman was the hokage's wife, the one and only: Kushina Uzumaki.

Her anger face disappeared when she saw the kunoichi.

-Oh my! You look gorgeous my darling, hurry up or you're not gonna make it in time on stage.

As for you, said the red haired woman looking at the guys.

She raised her hand as she were going to slap the blonde's face.

"Damn, she's fast" thought the two men.

But before the blond could make a move, the woman's hand grab his chin, and landed a soft kiss on his lips.

-Thank you for getting her on time. As for you boy -said the kunoichi looking at the gray haired ninja- We need to get our seats, we don't wanna steal more of the hokage's time.

She took the boys hand and they left the hokage.

* * *

kakashi hated formalities, well, he actually hated every not reasonable thing wich stealid his precious time, but this was important, for his sensei, kushina, and still him, was a bittersweet memory, because promotions, always remembered him that fatal day, where his teammates celebrated kakashi's jonin promotion and everything went wrong since then, but he did his best to hide his feelings (of course, having a mask all over your face helps a lot) and stared at the stage, this was no time to think about it, besides, she was about to climb the stage.

The young kunoichi climb to the stage, there were only three ninjas being promoted and she was the first, that made her nervous, but also excited, she earned that, this was her time to enjoy, she approached to the hokage walking in front of a few teachers and jonins, and a smile appeared at her face where she made eye contact with the blonde man.

-This is always an important occasion, this garant you a some of the best ninjas of this village is your duty to correspond, the people and your comrades with all your strength and loyalty, to protect them and keep the will of fire alive, for this duty, now i proclame you as a jonin: Rin Nohara.

Kakashi, kushina and even the hokage clapped for the girls promotion, she smiled and thank the hokage, then she left the stage.

-So, You've finally made it to jonin. Said the boy approaching to the kunoichi.

-I couldn't make it as faster as you, but i finally made it.-Said the girl- I think sensei owes us a cup of ramen, and as for you, i also think you owe me something. Said the girl, aproaching to the ninja.

-Of course, Congratulations Rin, i kwen you could. Said the boy while taking off his mask to kiss the girl softly on her lips.

-See? You can also be even cute sometimes kaka-chan. said the girl mocking of the boy.

-I've already told you i hate that name. Said the boy, who also felt, a little bit weird a that time, it wasn't the kiss, kissin her was ok, he liked Rin and she was really nice to him, but, there was something else, those times, he couldn't stop thinking about obito, his dissappeared friend, who thought dead a time ago, he was out there, he was alive, and kakashi needed to find him. This special ocassions kakashi just couldn't think on something else.

-Congratulations Rin, i'm really proud of you.-Said the hokage while walking to them- We're gonna have a cup of ramen with extra pig this night, but for now i think i need kakashi for a while.

The boy looked at the hokage and then they both walked away from the girl and the recently arrived kushina.

-I hate to ruin a moment like this kakashi, but something urgent have just happened. I've been notified Boss Matsui has been seen in a village, half an hour from here, he could give you some information, since his gang rules the east part of Kirigakure's forest, you could make him some questions before you do it, but be careful, he's still a searched and dangerous fugitive.

-Thank you sensei, i will.

* * *

The sun was already down, there where the usual noise coming from the streets and boss matsui was resting on his room on the thermals, he always liked that sourt of places, and he enjoyed everytime that bussines, made him travel somewhere near to them.

He felt his eyes heavy, and got prepared for a small nap, when one of his subordinates oppened the dor and almost screaming said:

-Is here boss, he's here.

-What? who the hell is here mukui, answer me!

-The white dog boss, please run.

Those were Mukui's last words while a kunai just slit his throat and fell tothe ground.

He was there, the infamous white dog, Mutsui heard the stories, just rumours of course, a ninja, dressed with a white cape and a dog mask, no one could ever confirm the stories, because the only ones who saw him were people who accidentally looked up while he was leaving from the roofs, wherever he was seen, there could always be found an amount of corpses, one of the most deadliest ninjas, just a myth, because nobody alive, could confirm the story.

The ninja aproached to him, taking his short katana with one hand and taking matsui by the neck with the other.

He was real, man he was so real, as real to kill his men and grab him by the neck thought Matsui.

Still was pretty impressive and as the descriptions said, white cape, dog mask, also Matsui could see he was an anbu, and from konoha as it seems, an uchiha probably, that evil red eye was unique and also famous everybody knew it belonged to the uchihas from konogakure, but this one was diferent, only one of his eyes were red. He was scary, Matsui's blood froze, and for a man who had commited several crimes and was used to create but not to feel the fear, this was totally out of control.

-Tell me! Said the white dog stamping Matsui to the wall, bringing the criminal back to reality.

-I'll ask you just one more time: a man, covered of a white and thorned like skin and a sharingan just like mine, he was using a black robe and was seen on the forest you control, i want to know where is he!

-I-i-i don't know anything about it. Said Matsui frozen by fear.

-Thats imposible, he was on that forest! anything a rumor, stories, anything about a man who could shape the description?

Asked the ninja while letting fall matsui to the floor.

-N-n-no sir, i havent heard anything of that man, im sorry, pl-pl-please dont kill me, i beg you, i'll stop my operations and tart over new.

-If you don't know anything, then you're not longer of use to me. Said the white dog, swinging his katana on a swift and slight movement, then Matsuis head rolled over the floor as his body fell.

-Where could you possibly be? said the ninja quietly while opening the window, and escaping from the thermals hidding in the night.


End file.
